what could happen
by chloaniel123
Summary: Rich and Kait and Dylan and Esme what episodes of Dani's castle could have been like. vote on my new poll
1. Chapter 1

**Should I include series 1 in this or not please tell me so I can start my book**


	2. Series 1 Episode 13 Rich

**Dani's castle series 1 episode 13 Rich**

**Kate and Rich**

"Ok, Esme, ghost alarm?" Jimmy asked Esme before she replied, "check," Leo, sound of arguing?" Jimmy continued "check!" Leo screeched "what do you mean check? As in check, why don't you ever listen?" Leo argued with himself to prove he was ready. "Kate, Jedwards terrible song," Jimmy asked "check," she said in her squeaky like voice, "Gabe, terrified scream?" "check Jimmy!" Gabe screamed through the megaphone. "remote control car?" Jimmy asks himself aloud he then starts it up for a second or two "check," then he and the others get ready "now on the count of 3. 1,2,3!" he screams at the others, then all the noise began. A few seconds after the poltergeist pops out of nowhere and started to chase after them, "that's our cue to leave Gabe," Esme says before her and Gabe disappear into thin air then Jimmy talks again "I think I speak for all of us when I say, uh," Jimmy wasn't able to finish his sentence as Kate said "RUN!" but when the others ran he just complained "oi, that was my line," after he said that Leo and Kate grabbed an arm of his each and pulled him down the stairs. When the poltergeist got into the front room of the castle Jimmy popped his head out from the curtain he was behind and yelled "hey stupid, yeah come get a little Jimmy, now Gabe and Esme!" just as he said that Gabe and Esme opened the door and the poltergeist sped out and they quickly closed the door. After that Kate ran up to them and asked them "has it gone?" then Leo answered his sisters question "let's hope so," "I'm a genius, go Jimmy, go Jimmy, go Jimmy, go Jimmy," Jimmy shouted has he danced around the room "but it was my idea," Leo said before walking up to Jimmy but Kate stopped him "let him have his moment." On the other side of the room Esme and Gabe were having a conversation "what's wrong, still worried 'bout Dani?" Esme asked her big brother "no, well actually yes, but it's not that's, it just feels wrong, what we done to the poltergeist," Gabe replied "man up, we didn't kill it, we just put it outside." When Esme finished talking there was a loud bang on the door followed by 5 loud knocks "don't it might be the Polter…." but Kate wasn't able to finish her sentence as a guy entered "hi, I'm Rich," he said before shaking Jimmy's hand, and all Jimmy said was "sup," and Kate said "wow, he's cute, sorry that just came out," Rich laughed before winking at her.

"You're a bit early," Jimmy said as they walked up the stairs heading to the library "just keeping you on your feet, plus I've lost my watch," Rich replied. Behind them Gabe was talking "he seems familiar," the others just ignored him and continued walking up the stairs. "Where did you hear about Bogmoor castle?" Jimmy asked Rich "I looked you up online and I think this place might have potential, I see business as a game not money. You like playing games? Ready for a kick butt presentation?" they all nodded

"Bogmoor will be the best tourist attraction in Ireland, if not the world," "wow," was all Jimmy could say as he walked up to Rich "me and you Jimbo, we will be partners alright," "we don't know anything about you," Esme said "look at this face, is this a face you can trust?" just as he said that Dani entered the room and Kate gasped "s-sorry, I'm a bit jumpy, I thought you were the poltergei- p-p- postman, yeah he's really scary our postman and he walks like this, (starts to walk around like a giant) gr,gr,gr,gr,gr,gr (coughs)," "I like you, your weird, werids good, we should go for cake sometime," Rich told Kate, she then blushed.

"Jimmy tells us your gonna be the next Alan Sugar," Kate said to Rich as her, Leo and Rich were walking around the castle "yep and to prove it hit me with some buzz words as random as you like," Kate said potatoes and hats and Leo said wasps "ok, potato flavoured wasp hats," Rich says "that's rubbish," Kate comments "never know could earn me millions," Rich argues with Kate's comment "when I'm loaded I will take you for that cake I promised," Rich changed the subject.

**What did you think? What should the next chapter be about, review if you have an idea.**


	3. when Leo leaves

**When Leo leaves**

**Kate and Rich**

Kate's P.O.V.

Today my brother was leaving to go to magic school, he leaves in a couple of hours so we set up a going away party. Esme and Jimmy set up a stage for him to perform a magic show, Gabe made cakes, drinks and other foods since he was the resident chef and Rich and I set up the decorations. An hour later the whole castle was piled with decorations and magic show areas and on top of every area was a sign that says 'Leo the great and powerful magician.'

2 hours after the party

Leo was leaving for magic school now and I was more upset then ever but I had someone to comfort me, Rich. This is the nicest he has ever been to me and when he took me for cake it was one of the best outings ever, I am so glad I had him to comfort me.


	4. Vote

Can people please vote on my poll so I can update.


	5. Chapter 5

I am running out of ideas, so if you have any ideas that you would like added to the story either put it in the review's box or you can private message me and I will pick the best idea.


	6. Series 2 Episode 3 Hey Mr DJ

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while, this chapter includes Raitlyn enjoy.**

Rich: the sun is shining while were listnin to our very own radio station, Bogmoor FM. Life is….

Jimmy: swagalicious!

On the radio

Gabe: Esme what's this button for? There appears to be no label on it.

Esme:'smirks' cause you don't know what you're doing, unlike Rich.

Gabe: really, because I think I know what I'm doing, and stop interrupting when I have my ghost segment.

Esme: But you have to admit my advice is way better than yours.

Gabi: I shall think not. Plus were not on air yet.

Esme: Then why does the light say, on air?

Gabe:bullsh…

'Jimmy and Rich cover the speakers on their radio box.'

Rich: the whole of Bogmoor would have heard that.

Jimmy: well only the people that listen to us and even on twitter they call us Bogawful FM.

Rich: I have an idea.'runs upstairs'

In library

Rich: I was thinking Bogmoor Fm can be a hit but there's one problem…

Kait: Gabe's one hour talk show.

Gabe: I'll have you know my show has a lot of loyal listeners.

Kait: you have 2 people that listen to your show.

Gabe: and both of them have never missed a show.

Rich: yeah but 2 isn't enough and we need something fresh for our night show.

Gabe: then I will give it my fullest consideration master Richard.

Rich: ok, then back to our bigger issue which is, were all terrible at DJing.

Kait: we are? (asks puzzled)

Rich: we are. This is what've proposed(flicks sheet over)

Gabe: boot camp. What does it mean?

Time skip

Rich and Dylan's room

Rich: Imagine our first live musician in the studio.

Dylan: it would be amazing, better than Gabe's hour

Rich:(ignoring him) see we couldn't have done this without the beautiful Kait, isn't she the best at organising.

Dylan: Yeah, Kait's great.

Rich:isn't she. I mean come on that time table she done was just,wow. Plus she's really hot and has the cutest freckles ever.

Dylan: did you just say she's hot and has cute freckles?

Rich: no, you are dreaming, this is all a dream. (says embarrassed)

Dylan: OK Rich.

Time skip with the Con man

Rich: come with me Connor, the studio's right this way.

Connor: this is a romantic song mate, so I thought maybe; just maybe it would work belter if I sung it alone to a beautiful lady.

Rich: sorry but I haven't arranged to have a beautiful lady to be at the Castle today.

Connor: I was talking 'bout Kait.

Raitlyn: you were

Rich: oh of course you were. (upset)

Kait: sounds like a brilliant idea. (overwhelmed)

Rich: but who's going to work our mixing desk for you. (stutters)

Connor: no Biggy I know how to use it, so I'll do it.

Rich: sure, just call out if you need anything.

Connor; will do, but at the moment all I need is my beautiful assistance Kait.

Kait: isn't he gorgeously dreamy?

Rich: dreamy? (whispers jealously once Kait and Connor are gone)

In the studio

Connor: (plugs in auto tuner usb downloader)Are you ready?

Kait: I think I am(leans in thinking he's gonna kiss her but he dosent)

Connor: so just push the red button when I give you the thumbs up.

Time skip

Kait:(sitting outside alone, until rich comes and sits down next to her)I thought he liked me, but it turns out he was just using me. And there was me thinking he had everything in common with me.

Rich:No one will have exactly the same likes as you, and at least you have a friend that likes some of the same stuff as you, me! I like people to tell the truth and so do you and I like having a radio station and I'm pretty sure you do too.

Raitlyn: (get bird poop on them)

Rich:(flicks more on Kait)

Kait:(wipes it on Rich's face)

**I hope you enjoyed, also what do you think of my new writing technique is it a love it or lose it?**


	7. Series 2 Episode 4 Don't Tell The Bride

**This next episode is don't tell the bride, including Desme and Raitlyn, enjoy.**

Kait: lunch is ready.(goes to ring the bell but when she pulls, it falls)

Rich: lunch (trips over the rope) who put that there.

Kait: sorry, but lunch is here and I actually make lunch unlike you.

Rich: (picks up bell) antique

Kait: what?

Rich: after lunch bring everyone up to the attic.

In Esme's room

Dylan: what you doing?

Esme: nothing

Dylan: (looks through Esme) practical jokes for ghost book?

Esme: how did you know (bringing it forward from behind her)

Dylan: well let's see. Your. ! (Lie's down next to Esme and they start reading)

In the library finding out their roles in the Bogmoor wedding.

Rich: Dylan your pageboy, cause none of the other boys look little kids.

Dylan: what! Really.

Rich: Really. Now Esme you're the Bridesmaid.

Esme: yes!

Rich: now Gabe.

Gabe: master Rich.

Rich: you're the best man so you have to write a speech to say at the 'wedding' and Jimmy you're the creative director, I know you wanted best man but you are in charge of everything stylish and the photography.

Jimmy: swagalicious, I mean my key and eye for detail is superb.

Rich: now Kaitlyn…

Kait: don't call me that.

Rich: anyway, lovely Kaitlyn..

Kait: oh no.

Rich: our beautiful, cute freckled, blushing bride.

Dylan: I knew what you said the other night wasn't a dream.

Kait: what did he say?

Dylan: that you have cute freckles.

Kait: did yah?

Rich:yeah.

Kait: that's sweet but I'm still not being the bride or wearing the dress.

With Dylan and Esme

Esme: let's tell Gabe things that you don't do but say that he is supposed to do them.

Dylan: ok, like what.

Esme: hit the groom on the butt with a racket and Write something that will upset them but say that's what a best man speech is about.

Dylan: I'm so in, let's go get him.

The Bogmoor wedding

(Music starts and Kait walks in and when Rich sees her he stares with a wide open mouth before Gabe say's his name)

Rich: Jimmy can you make it so were smiling in the photo's

Jimmy: just let me think. Rich imagine you're up on stage receiving the young business man award.

Rich: that would be wicked.

Jimmy: and Kait imagine if you were the world best horse rider.

Kait: I really think I could do that.

Jimmy: (takes the photo) it looks like you love each other now a kiss?

Raitlyn: only for publicity though. (They kiss)

**A/N **

**Trafford was with Dylan the whole time in my version so they did get to kiss.**

Rich: Jimmy get some music happening for Kait and I. (Grabs her hand and drags her to the centre of the room and they slow dance)

With Raitlyn after the wedding

Rich: I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the couple viewing the castle, and I'm not joking I really like it when we get along.

Kait: I like it as well when we get along. Still I'm not pleased with what you done.

Rich: no more weddings at Bogmoor from now on real or fake.

Kait: deal.

**What episode should I do next vote then write in the reviews box what the chapter should involve, and don't forget to tell me what you think of the chapter and my new writing technique. **


	8. Series 2 Episode 8 Bogmoor's Got Talent

**This chapter is Bogmoor's got talent and will include Raitlyn.**

Rich: did you slam the door Kaitlyn?

Kait: it's Kait and no Gabe's been teaching me dartchery.

Rich: what the heck is dartchery?

Kait: well Richard it archery but with a dart board.

In the Library

Rich: Welcome judge and judgette

Kait: excuse me.

Rich: yep that's right us three are the judges of Bogmoor's talent show.

Kait: hu, no way. Look Rich it was your stupid idea so I don't want to be a part of it.

Rich: I'll have you know it's not a stupid idea.

Roxy and Diego

Roxy: hello Diego, I heard the humans are having a talent show.(singing)

Diego: well count me out.

Roxy: but we can sing a tune.(still singing)

Diego: no we can't, cause I don't sing!

Roxy: you can (singing)

Diego: stop singing!

Roxy: will I shut up? (still singing)


End file.
